Envie
by Yasai Juusu
Summary: Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne revenait jamais la voir, lui, qui était pourtant son mari. L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur... Alors pour tenter d'oublier la douleur, elle se devait de se concentrer sur son travail, sur ses ciseaux teintés de rouge... -basé sur la chanson de L'Envie de la série des 7 Péchés-


HELLO PIPOLE.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne rien avoir posté depuis des décennies, lololol. J'ai écrit cette fanfic il y a... vraiment un bail, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de quand, et j'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais bon! Il n'y a pas assez de fic Vocaloid à mes yeux et même une pas terrible, ça comble.

Et puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu de fic sur _l'Envie_ de la série des _7 Péchés_, isn't it? Je peux me tromper, hein- WAIT. YASAII IS ALWAYS RIGHT. è-é

Donc ouais, cette fanfic parle donc de ça. Au fait, au cas ou, Kayo Sudou est le nom officiel du personnage, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur... je sais plus ou, m'enfin - oui, je sais qu'il y a un novel et tout, mais j'ai trop l'impression que les gens délaissent _Enbizaka no Shitateya_ au profit des autres chansons, j'veux dire y'a tellement plus de fanworks sur _Venomania machin truc_ ou les_ Servant/Daughter of Evil_! WHY.

Oh et puis d'façon, merde. Lisez et dites juste ce que vous en pensez. :D

ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS TROLOLOL.

* * *

Ses ciseaux qui avaient appartenu à sa mère étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et les avaient toujours manié avec une aisance inouie. Chaque nuit était nuit de travail, ou Kayo Sudou mettait tout son coeur dans son art et ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'aube, lorsque les premiers clients arrivaient. Repris de mère en fille, la boutique était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux et l'avait toujours été, enrôlée dans le métier depuis son plus jeune âge et depuis toujours passionée par la couture.

Mais depuis quelques années, elle avait tout autre chose en tête. Se concentrer sur son travail restait sa priorité, certes, mais quelque chose d'autre l'obsédait en permanence. Un homme.

Cet homme n'était autre que son mari, avec qui elle s'était rapprochée quelques jours après leur première rencontre, et était tout à ses yeux. Kayo l'aimait plus que tout, d'un amour possessif et jaloux, le regardant toujours avec envie dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et était celle qui l'avait jamais mérité, car pour elle, elle était la seule personne qui ait le droit de rester à ses côtés.

Mais cet homme qui était le sien ne rentrait jamais à la maison, ne rentrait jamais voir sa femme. Pourtant, Kayo l'aimait de tout son coeur, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait ça. Cependant elle refusait de croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et elle l'épiait à longueur de journée pour comprendre la raison de cela.

Un jour, elle l'aperçut dans la rue, en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Ils se tenaient tout deux par la main et s'échangeait quelques regard. Elle était vraiment belle et son kimono rouge lui saillait à merveille. Elle souriait. Il souriait. Ils avaient l'air... heureux.

Kayo était plus furieuse que jamais, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'adonner à la jalousie; elle se contentait d'essayer de ne plus penser alors à cette jeune femme mais de se concentrer sur son travail et de continuer de tenir la boutique comme avant. Chaque nuit, elle continuait à coudre et à manipuler des tissus plus beaux et soyeux que jamais, et à recoudre ce kimono rouge qu'elle avait trouvé déchiré.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le journal affichait une première page effrayante pour toute la population; un meurtre avait été commis dans le petit village d'Enbizaka. Une petite bourgade si paisible, pourtant, et tous les villageois étaient apeurés. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux avaient été assassinée.

Kayo n'y était pas indifférente mais préférait ne pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas abandonner et continuer de tenir fermement ses ciseaux, ses précieux ciseaux qu'elle affutait afin de les rendre encore plus coupant...

* * *

Kayo continuait de surveiller son mari, qu'elle aimait encore plus de jour en jour. Elle était absorbée par son regard et dès qu'elle fixait ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan, elle ne voyait plus rien à part lui. Son amour pour cet homme ne pourrait jamais être égalé par celui d'aucune autre personne.

Un jour, elle l'aperçut sur un pont, dans le parc à côté de sa boutique. Il pleurait et avait l'air indubitablement triste. Elle se demandait bien quelle était la raison de sa tristesse, mais ne s'en préoccupa déjà plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul mais accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle le câlinait, comme pour le consoler. Elle avait l'air assez jeune, et portait un obi vert qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Kayo était dans une énorme colère, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'adonner à la jalousie; elle se contentait d'essayer de ne plus penser alors à cette jeune femme mais de se concentrer sur son travail et de continuer de tenir la boutique comme avant. Chaque nuit, elle continuait à coudre et à manipuler des tissus plus beaux et soyeux que jamais, et à recoudre cet obi vert qu'elle avait trouvé déchiré.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le journal affichait une première page effrayante pour toute la population; un meurtre avait été commis dans le petit village d'Enbizaka. C'était le deuxième en quelques jours et la populasse commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter. Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts avaient été assassinée.

Kayo n'y était pas indifférente mais préférait ne pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas abandonner et continuer de tenir fermement ses ciseaux, ses précieux ciseaux qu'elle affutait afin de les rendre encore plus coupant...

* * *

Kayo n'arrêtait pas de surveiller son mari discrètement, chaque jour encore. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir pendant de nombreuses journées. Elle ne le vit que quelques jours plus tard, dans la rue, mais il avait l'air encore plus attristé qu'auparavant et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aller le consoler et le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de gâcher son magnifique visage avec sa tristesse dont elle ignorait la raison, mais elle n'osait pas.

Une semaine plus tard, elle le vit aller dans une boutique non loin de la sienne. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, qui était vraisemblablement encore une enfant, et se tenait tout deux par la main avec un air de bienvaillance. Il lui souriait d'un sourire forcé au vu de la tristesse visible dans ses yeux. Il venait de lui acheter une broche jaune qui lui allait subliment bien.

Kayo était dans une furie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'adonner à la jalousie; elle se contentait d'essayer de ne plus penser alors à cette jeune fille mais de se concentrer sur son travail et de continuer de tenir la boutique comme avant. Chaque nuit, elle continuait à coudre et à manipuler des tissus plus beaux et soyeux que jamais, et à remettre en place cette broche jaune qu'elle avait trouvée cassée.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le journal affichait une première page effrayante pour toute la population; un meurtre avait été commis dans le petit village d'Enbizaka. C'était le troisième en deux semaines et l'insécurité rôdait dans l'esprit des habitants. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds avaient été assassinée.

Kayo n'y était pas indifférente mais préférait ne pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas abandonner et continuer de tenir fermement ses ciseaux, ses précieux ciseaux qu'elle affutait afin de les rendre encore plus coupant...

* * *

_Un kimono rouge me saillant_

_Un obi vert à la taille_

_Une broche jaune dans les cheveux_

_Je suis une fille à ton goût, maintenant_

_Je suis si jolie_

_Tu ne trouves pas?_

* * *

Kayo Sudou rencontra pour la première fois cet homme en personne lorsqu'il vint dans sa boutique. Son visage était terni d'un chagrin trop fort pour des larmes. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et était à cet instant la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

"Bonjour, dit-il en s'inclinant. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

Son sourire s'effaça petit à petit. Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu ne me connaissais pas?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Moi qui t'ai aimé au premier regard_

_Je t'ai aimé_

_Depuis que je t'ai vue..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le journal affichait une première page effrayante pour toute la population; un nouveau meurtre avait été commis dans le petit village d'Enbizaka.

Le quatrième depuis un mois. Une famille de quatre avait été assassinée, un couple et leurs deux filles.

Kayo n'y était pas indifférente mais préférait ne pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas abandonner et continuer de tenir fermement ses ciseaux, ses précieux ciseaux qui étaient ternés de rouge.

* * *

REVIEW? :P


End file.
